The Mortal and the Immortal
by xXHappilyEverAfterXx
Summary: YYH & IY crossover, Alternate Universe: There are 12 lands, and all have managed to live in a hazy peace for the last 500 years. But now, the East has betrayed the accords, and they must go to war.


The Mortal and the Immortal

By xXHappilyEverAfterXx

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do hope, however, that none of my ideas and things I created will be used without my knowledge and consent. Please ask before taking! I know this isn't really all that much, but I do like it...

A/N: Okay... So I've finally posted a fanfic on finally! Anyway, if anyone has problems with me using oc, I don't care. There's not enough people to not use ocs, so there.

>

>

>

Chapter One - Messengers

>

>

>

It was painfully obvious to see that none of the inhabitants of the room were worth any of the effort it would take to converse with them. Koenma, Crown Prince and Regent of Laya sighed dejectedly. Smoothing out the ruffles and creases that had appeared in his blue and red mantle, the brown haired youth stood up to his full height of 170 centimeters, and as quietly and inconspicuously as possible, walked out of the meeting room. Supposedly, the assorted dukes and nobles from over Laya were here to tell him of a 'great threat' to the nation, but none of them were even sober enough to walk.

Koenma knew that something was going on around in the word, but he could not quite put his finger to it... For one thing, peasants and commoners has all of a sudden evacuated the easter portion of his father's domain, and were know being cared for by the assorted poor houses. Tensions had always been high in the relationship between the western nations and eastern nations, but he had thought the problem was now solved. It had at least _seemed _that ancient enemities between them had dissolved.

"PRINCE KOENMA! Koenma, Sir! YOUR HIGHNESS!"

His dark eyes immediately sought out the sight of a familiar blue haired girl, bouncing through the hallway, attempting to catch his attention. Brown eyes met pink, and the all of a sudden quiet girl blushed deeply at meeting the Prince Regents eyes.

"Yes, Botan? Is there something that needs my attention?" he asked wearily. More often then not, the dispatches and news he recieved were about crops and falling prices of stocks in other nations. Well, it was expected, afterall, Laya was the bread basket of the Western Kingdoms...

Botan, hearing his voice, immediately snapped out of it. In fact, she was quite pretty, and would be a wonderful wife if she ever calmed down enough... This time, Koenma snapped out of it. Now was not the time.

"Er, yes sir... There are some messengers that claim that the armies of Turak have invaded our eastern duchies. They are all from prominent families, and if you have not noticed yet, there are certain dukes from our eastern lands missing from the assemblage today," Botan reported in a serious voice, all cheer gone from her usually dancing eyes. "If these messangers are in fact telling the truth, then..." Botan shrugged, knowing her ruler and superior knew what she meant.

Koenma's eyes clouded, chargin filling his mind. How COULD he not have seen this coming? How COULD he not have taken steps to ensure something like this would not have happened? How COULD-

"Ah, your highness, please do not blame yourself..." Botan begged in a small voice, slightly afraid of the dark look in the Prince's eyes. "The only thing we can do at the moment is to alert the other monarchs of the Western nations. If Turak has invaded our borders, then this means the East has dissolved the compact. Any moment now, Serin and Rane can attack us. If they move against us, it is almost a sure thing that Laya will be doomed. Our soldiers are scant and are not the best in the world..." Botan's worry was apparent in her speech. Koenma came back down to earth due to her.

Still not as calm as he would like to be, Koenma gave vent to let out a few of those swear words and curses he had been polishing in his spare time. Botan, wide eyed and shocked, stood stock still as he released his anger.

"Botan," Koenma finally spoke, "write a message that informs the West of the threat, put my royal seal on it, then send copies of it to the other monarchs. Also include an invitation, most strongly advising, of course, that they attend a meeting of the rulers here in Laya." Thinking for a moment, he decided to do something that was altogether shocking and disdainful, and knew it would fly into the very teeth of tradition. "Also send out an emmisary to the Atuana Mountains to report of the incident to the Youkos. I'm sure they already know about it, and will seek the emmisary. They are to recieve an invitation to the conferance as well."

Botan curtsied, then looked into the determined face of the prince. He most certainly was not going to let the other monarchs do all the work and let Laya sit back and be at the hands of the others any longer. It was time that Laya redeemed herself in the eyes of the other nations for her faults 500 years ago. "At once, Prince Regent."

>

>

>

Hiei, the indifferent king of the nation of Mirage, lounged in a divan near his co-ruler and sister eating ripe cherries. His sister was intently concentrated on a dispatch that had arrived shortly before noon from the kingdom of Laya. Although the two had equal power, Yukina tended to oversee foreign relations and the likes, while Hiei concentrated on the maintaining of peace within their kingdom. Lazily, he stretched and sat up, glancing at his sister who was paler then usual. She was shaking, and that did not usually happen. She had the bloods of an ice demoness rushing through her veins, and he of their noble fire demon father, and even in the frigid nation of Mirage, they were rarely cold.

His sister's ruby red eyes were wide, and her light aqua hair stood on end. Searching her face imploringly with his own ruby eyes, he could feel his already spiky black and white streaked hair stand more on end at her shocked expression.

"Yukina..." the soft spoken ruler almost whispered, putting the hope of revelation of what had scared her so much in the message she had read. "Please..."

Yukina closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself enough to speak.

"The Turaks have invaded eastern Laya. The compact has been broken with the east," the queen of the ice lands breathed. "They are calling a council of war in the capital at Laya. They said we must make haste."

After a momentary shock, Hiei blistered the air around him with colorful words. His sister, thinking too much about the upcoming war with the east, ignored it.

"How could this have happend?" he demanded, of who none could tell. "This is impossible! They haven't attacked for 500 years!"

Yukina, standing up to meet her brother as he paced the room, put one reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay, brother. But we must hasten to Laya. I know you are alarmed, but please, do not show your worry. Our people suffer because of us enough as it is..." A single tear slid off of Yukina's face, then hardened into a pearl like jem before it clattered to the floor.

Hiei, making up his mind, placed a chaste kiss on his sister's forehead. "Yes, let us hurry."

>

>

>

A piercing scream bounced throughout the extensive chambers of the palace of the King of Aldine. Seshomaru, King of Aldine, glanced mockingly at the door. 3 seconds later, a fuming Inuyasha, long, white hair spread out about him wildly and his golden eyes glowing, barged into the room. One white dog ear was cocked up, the other flat against his head.

"Yes, brother mine? Was there something?" Seshomaru asked his half brother, pasting on his cold, indifferent face and masking his amusement in his voice with one of bored contempt. "Or did you finally get the nerve the challenge this Seshomaru in battle to claim what you think is yours?" Taunting his brother was an all time favorite past time of the king's.

A growl excaped Inuyasha's clenched teeth. 'That stupid baboon!' he thought angrily. 'Just cause his hair's longer and his eyes are more golden and he doesn't have stupid puppy ears, but royal markings of a true king, he thinks he can push me around!' He had only moments ago entered his room only to find all of his chambers draped in frilly, pink stuff! And he knew just who ordered something like that...

In the heat of the moment, the two brother's did not see the messanger enter through the door, barely left on it's hinges after Inuyasha's entrance.

"Er, ehem, your Majesty, you Highness, if you'll excuse the interruption..." the messenger interrupted in a soft voice.

Immediately, two pairs of golden eyes turned their heated glares to the messenger, who, after being directed with such intense gazes, dropped a folded parchment and fled the room.

"Hmph."

"Keh."

The two glared once again at each other, Seshomaru with a cold, indifferent gaze, and Inuyasha's look bearing undisguised hate. Finally, growing tired of the same old game, Seshomaru calmly walked off and picked up the fallen parchment. Under closer survey, he found it to bear the seal of the Prince Regent of Laya, Koenma.

Curious as to what his southern bordering brother monarch had to say that needed a royal dispatch, the usually cool king opened the letter with barely supressed inpatience.

"What does it say? Come on, hurry!" Inuyasha begged from behind him, wrinkling his nose in curiosity.

After a brief look through the message, Seshomaru was ready the tear something in half. And Inuyasha was too close escape his wrath for comfort, so said younger sibling stepped cooly back from the enraged taiyoukai. Growing even more frustrated, Seshomaru threw the message into Inuyasha's face with such force that the surprised Prince recieved a stinging paper cut across his nose, then the King stomped off the have a word with his advisors.

Rubbing his head in confusion, Inuyasha slowly made his way through the royal letter, sounding out a few of the more difficult words out loud. As conprehension dawned on him, Inuyasha began to look for some breakable objects near by that he could possibly throw against the wall. Finding nothing especially fragile, to his dissapointment, he hurried to his now frilly pink room to pack for the voyage to Laya.

>

>

>

At the same time the unsualy calm Seshomaru began to throw a 'temper tantrum', as his younger brother called it, the kingdom of Strold was seething and about ready to pounce on their childish king at his amazingly imbecelic actions. Although the news, the same one that had brought on Seshomaru's tantrum, brought an uneasy feeling among the nomadic people of the domain, their king had taken to extremes...

Another earth shattering roar shook the ever moving castle of King Kouga. After a momentary pause, Ginta, Kouga's third cousin, was thrown unceamoniously in a heep outside of a 3rd floor window.

"No need to get so nasty..." the wolf demon grumbled, shaking his head. "At the first sign of bad news, he throws a huge hissy fit. How becoming..."

Meanwhile, the cobalt blue eyes of the king flashed. His black hair stood up as static ran up his entirety, causing his already high ponytail to look even more ridiculously high. Appearance in dissaray, rooms in dissary, and his emotions in a huge puddle, the wold tried with all his might to rein in some of his more, ah, how shall we put it... prominent emotions to keep under tabs.

"Someone's gonna pay..."

>

>

>

"-and so, with the promise of ending eons old hatred, my superior has agreed to allow trade merchant ships to pass through the barrier to come into the Eastern Lands and to Ruin beyond the Great Western Sea. If your Majesty, and your Highness, of course, could not see the possible peace it could bring and the improvement to both econimies this treaty could prove to effect, then I would not be here, offering this splendid proposal. But that is not the case, and our brothers across the borders have found a common foundation in the Mirran character, the same urge for the well being of all and to bringat least the northern portion of this world into an economical upsurge."

Yume, Princess of Mirra and most trusted advisor to the royal throne and to King Carrn of Mirra, was not fooled but the stupid piece of parchment brought before her. It was as if new proposals sprang out of the kingdom of Rane everyday, seeking some way to bring economical prosperity to both nations, and eventually, the entire Barely lands. She sighed wearily, brushing a stray strand of long, wavy, mahogany red hair out of her face. Brown doe eyes turned to look uninterestedly over to the King of Mirra, Carrn.

At the site of her brother, sitting in all his splendid glory on the gold and silver throne of Mirra, her emotions raged, making her blood broil. That idiot had no right to be on HER throne. Father had left it in her name to begin with, and the dumbass had USURPED it! Yume clenched one silk clad hand in a tight fist, managing to have her sharp nails draw a small amount of blood in her rage. Yes, calm, docile, _obedient_, those were the words that were whispered behind her back at any given public outing. It was her intent to look as though she was fine with her asshole brother on the throne, for herself to seem soooo weak when she retaliated, they would not be ready or be prepared for her.

Waren, one of the only people she was close to, due to the fact that he had practically raised her, shot her a curious glance, casually scratching his wrinkly face as if to suggest to her to somehow FIX it. Annoyed, she reached out to touch the edges of her lips, only to find that they were upturned into a grimace. Quickly righting it into a dazzled yet empty headed smile, she looked over at her aged friend and winked. Her stupid brother had not even noticed the heated glare the princess had been sending him. "What an ass..." Yume muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, she noticed that the conferance was paused, and the dreary Ranian ambasador had stopped talking. Looking to the direction they were currently facing, she noticed a messenger, a Layan if she was mistaken, who looked extremely exhausted and on the verge of collapsing. With staggering steps, he slowly made his way to her, which surprised her. At recieving a folded parchment, slightly travel weary, she immediately tore through the seal.

Slowly, her face blanched. The room became even quieter then the previous silence, and it even seemed the bustle in he city below had died down. Standing up, Yume looked out at the awaiting throng of advisors and various noble with an almost practiced aura of calm.

"Captain," she began, addressing the armed guard standing by on of the large doors, "please arrest this man." With an almost negligent hand, she pointed out the Ranian ambassador. "Gentleman," she firmly said in a voice of steel as she gazed at her audiance, which was in shock. "We are as of now at war with the Eastern kingdoms. All trade, communication, and contact will seize with the enemy kingdoms of Rane, Turak, and Sein. The ambassador is an emmisary from the Rane government, so he is now a valuable hostage to us," she said almost cooly.

Yume stepped down off dais she was on, and slowly made her way down to the door, Waren only a step behind her. Then, remembering something, she looked at the shocked coutiers with an amused expression. "Oh, and I'll be taking my throne back now, if you don't mind dear brother." The idiotic expression on Carrn's face was priceless. Storing it in her memories safely, she continued. "I'll have Waren bring up the proper documents, but I believe Father left the kingdom to _me_. Sorry about the long wait." Her mahogany hair flying behind her, she exited the doors, making a beeline towards her suite with a dertermined expression. No longer will she have to wait. The time was right. Her idiot brother would not be able to lead Mirra succesfully against the East.

>

>

>

Matyk of Chacole was well into his final years of life, and the toll of ruling over a kingdom as full of havoc as Chacole was wearing him down quickly. At the quick sound of footsteps outside his chambers, he quickly struggled to rise, heeving as he did so, to retain some measure of dignity in bed.

"Your Majesty? May I come in?"

Sighing, Matyk shook his head. Even if he answered no, they would still come in. "Yes, the door is unlocked. Come in."

At the site of a tall man with blue hair and green bangs, the king cleared his head, knowing that if the detached ice demon had come himself to see him, something must be wrong.

"Touya...? Is there anything wrong?" He attempted to keep the worry out of his voice, but the old king's words held a protective mothering tone in it.

Green eyes filled with grief, Touya looked at his king sadly. One of the best kings in the bloody history of Chacole was even now on his death bed. Every word could be his last. "King Matyk, we have released dispatches from Prince Regent Koenma of Laya advising us to attend a meeting in the capitol city of Omurei within the heart of Laya, as the Turak army has begun an invasion of Eastern Laya, and possibly even Mirra."

Matyk's eyes blazed. He had, since he was a smal child, some seventy years ago, been carefully coached to hate the Eastern Nations, and this had made his blood boil. "Touya, ready my carrige at once. Tell my retainers to pack suitable luggage immediately. We will be off by dawn tomorrow!"

Touya shook his head, putting a hand on the king's shoulder to stop him from getting up. "No, your Majesty. You are in no condition for travel. I have come merely to advise you of my plan to ride to Omurei in your stead. The people here need you. Southern Chacole will not listen to my words, and Jin will have no affect on swaying the Northern Chacoles." An image of the red haired little wind demon popped into his head, and he could feel his anger growing, careful to keep reins on his emotions, he continued. "I will attend the meeting and represent you as best as I can. I will send messengers weekly to you to keep you up to date as possible on our progress."

And with that, Touya turned on his heels and left the room, not giving Matyk a chance to speak.

>

>

>

Razen of Atun strolled casually through the garden adjoining his chambers. It was a rare event that he had any free time to himself, and the raven haired king was not going to waste a moment of it. Glancing behind him, he saw his son, Yuseke, lagging behind, kicking small, inanimate objects into the small pond, scaring the fish and frogs who inhabited it in the process.

"Yuseke, come here."

Sullenly, the black haired boy obeyed, coming to stand in front of his father, brown eyes glaring rebelliously.

Sighing, the ruler put a hand up to his head as he felt the oncoming affects of a headache. "Yuseke, listen carefully. I'm only going to say this once," he warned in a serious tone, very unlike his usual banter.

Immediately suspicious of the serious voice, the boy took one step back. "I didn't do it," he objected loudly, scaring a brightly colored bird out of a tree.

Smiling, Razen continued. "No, it's nothing like that. Although we WILL talk about that..." Letting out yet another sigh, he continued. "I have just been informed that Eastern Turak has been infiltrated by those Turak scum."

Yuseke sucked in a sharp breath. Even at his age, he knew the consequences of that move.

"I have been called to a meeting in Laya, but I cannot leave my kingdom. I have to prepare the troops and make sure everything is okay for the war." Razen's face became at once sad. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I would like you to travel instead of me, along with Miroku and Genkai, of course, to attend the meeting."

Realizing the urgency of the situation, not a single word of complaint fell out of his mouth, even as he was informed that he would be traveling with his ever hated teacher and the lecherous monk. "Yes, Father. I will do my best in your place," Yuseke saluted, having every intention to make his father proud of him.

Smiling faintly, the ruler chuckled. "Then go on. You will leave by noon tomorrow."

>

>

>

Two coutiers, dressed in customary light silk robes in a green hue, alerting others to their rank in the palace, held a whispered debate in a corner of the dark and damp throne room. Keeping one suspicious eye on their Empress, who lounged indolently on a plush divan on a raised dais, they argued over how to procede next.

"Don't worry, Subuya. She won't notice a thing. Our little empress isn't capable of reading in her current state anyway." The taller man sneered. "It's just a matter of not telling her."

The shorter Viletian looked around nervously. "But Kale, we aren't even sure if her current state is do to that strange drug! She could get up any second and start issuing demands!"

Kale, covering up a chuckle with a cough, looked meaningfully at Subuya. "I can tell you haven't been here in the palace long." At his companions answering blush, he continued. "On the outside, we make sure to make it SEEM as if her Imperial Majesty rules, but here inside the Imperail Palace at Sss Navida, it's common knowledge amongst us that she's always been dreamy and not alert, ever since we started giving her regular dosages of that Etik with her meals, without her knowledge of course. The court of advisors is the real power here in Vileta." He placed a comforting hand on the shaking Subuya's shoulder. "Don't tell her that she recieved some letter from the Prince Regent of Laya, and she'll never know..."

>

>

>

A/N: I know, confusing. OH WELL. And it was pretty short... But it will be longer in the chapters following, and that plot will come unraveled soon enough. I hope people stick with this story... Or even read it at all... I'll explain MUCH more in the next chapter.


End file.
